Christmas' Joy
by Jun-Despair
Summary: The raven stared at the brunette for a while, memorizing the very cute sight before him. That flushed face. Without a second thought, his hands shot out to wrap themselves around Kazuteru's waist, pulling the brunette closer to him."So..does that means..we can go on a date?" Uozumi Takuya x Kazuteru Minami, 20 y.o life, Oneshot


Uozumi never knew that one sided love is painful. Well, he know now. He had his heart stolen by someone else, and on top of it all, it's a man. A MAN! For god sake, he didn't know what's gotten into him that time. But he already fell for a certain brunette since they went into Samezuka High together. And, somehow he thinks that God hate him a lot made him live together with that person.

It was painful, really.

Sitting there on the couch was Kazuteru. The person who stole Uozumi's heart and painfully crushing it without him knowing. The black haired man's heart already beating fast just by looking at the person in front of him, and he sighed desperately. There's no way he gonna confess his love and gross his friend to the extent they won't be able to meet anymore. Right now, being able to stay as they are now, is fine with him.

"Oi, Kazu, scoot over." He called out to the brunette, holding a bowl filled with popcorn that he made earlier. They're gonna watch some movies before going out for Christmas party over the Mikoshiba sibling's house. He saw Kazuteru moved over to give him a space to sit, and he went there to occupy it. "What are we having now?"

"Hm, 3 episodes of Zombie War, and a popcorn." Kazuteru smiled and grabbed a handful of the salty snacks from the bowl. They went quiet and watched the movies, several times jolting off their seat from the jumpscares, and Uozumi scrunched his face at the bloody scenes. Well, this isn't the type of movies that suits well with food. How are you going to eat while looking at blood splattered over the screen, and those cut off bodies? Impossible.

The raven leaned on his seat when the first episode come to an end. His eyes caught a movement on his side, and saw Kazuteru shifting to get himself comfortable in his position. Their knees brushed together and Uozumi jolted. The reaction made the other male looked at him confusedly, and the brunette laughed.

"What the hell? I didn't know that you really jumpy." Uozumi snorted and that made Kazuteru laughed even louder. Well, of course it would make the raven a bit jumpy. The feeling of their skin brushed each other, it's amazing, though embarrassing at the same time. They were wearing shorts and t-shirts, and even though it's cold, Uozumi was too lazy to change into his long pants.

Kazuteru's laughter died as the next movie began to play. The both of them glued their eyes to the screen and they didn't shared a word. The brunette seems to like the movie and Uozumi made a mental note to get this kind of movie later, so he could spend a lot of time together with Kazuteru. He glanced at the clock and closed his eyes. Ah, just few hours more until the party.

* * *

><p>"...-zumi."<p>

"Uozumiiiii."

He wrinkled his nose and trying to swat the fingers that pinched his nose. The green colored eyes shot open and saw Kazuteru hovering above him. "That movie makes you bored? You fell asleep really quick." There was a hint of disappointment on the brunette's voice and Uozumi felt really guilty to sleep while they were doing a movie marathon. Though, that thoughts were overwhelmed by how close the two of them in this position. His cheeks heated up and he pushed Kazuteru's shoulders gently before lifting himself up.

"Sorry about that. I suddenly feel sleepy. Can we watch it again tomorrow?" The raven asked, or more like begged, sincerely. And the gentle smile went back to Kazuteru's face. He let a relieved sigh at the positive response. "Wait, what time is it?" He asked after noticed that the sky already went dark.

"8 p.m."

Shoot! He glanced at Kazuteru who was already dressed properly. "Dammit, you cheater! I'm going to be late for the party!" Uozumi dashed to his room and grabbed any decent clothes he had for the night.

"Hey! You can't blame me! You sleep like a log. Oh, no, more like a dead person. It scares me a lot. Thought you gonna turn into a zombie."

"Zombie my ass!"

"Yeah, your ass. Definitely not mine. I can't imagine my ass turning into a zombie-"

"Shut up Kazu!"

He heard a laughter from the living room, and he held the urge to slam his head to the wall. He forgot that his crush really love to tease people around. Well, not much, just sometimes.

Uozumi finally done getting dressed and he grabbed his leather coat from the hanger, stomping outside and found Kazuteru currently cluthing his stomach. He assumed that it might be hurting from the massive laughter earlier. "You done? Come one, Seijuuro-san gonna get us naked if we got there late."

"Uh, yeah, more like getting you naked. Since you- mphhh!"

Well, the brunette will be very quiet when he's drunk later. So, Uozumi just need to cover his mouth until they get to the party.

* * *

><p>"And so.. Kou-san's muscle fetish-hic-really made me going to the gym everyday. Ahhh.. I hope she will accept the beetle that I'm gonna give -hic- to her."<p>

"It's Gou, dammit. Ergh..I don't feel well."

"Rin, shouldn't you stop drinking now?"

"Ahahah! You youngsters are so weak! Where are your fighting spirits!?"

Laughter, drunk conversations, and Aichirou's sobbing filled the room. Uozumi rolled his eyes and laughed at the view infront of him. The raven really amused at how Rin was getting drunk after few cans of beer. It took his Iwatobi boyfried, who was his name again? Tachibana? Yeah, that must be it. It took Tachibana a few times to get the redhead stop drinking. On the other hand, the oldest redhead seems to held his liquor well. Momotarou already in a verge of passing out from the alcohol, and Aichirou...well..being Aichirou.

The corner of his eyes caught Kazuteru, who was trying to calm the lavender haired man and end up getting hugged. A jealousy stabbed at his chest, but he remained quiet. Few minutes later, the room went quiet except for the snoring of these drunkards. Rin and his boyfriend already went home since the redhead looked like a zombie already.

Well, for him, today he gonna gather his courage to confess.

Uozumi walked to approach the brunette and tapped his shoulder. "Wanna go outside? It smells like a bar here." He smiled when Kazuteru nodded.

* * *

><p>"Oh, it's snowing."<p>

The two of them stared at the dark sky, leaning on the wall side by side. Uozumi could careless at the snow, since there are a lot of things going on in his mind. His face warmed up pretty fast even though the weather is freezing cold.

"What's up? You are being awfully quiet today. Not feeling well?" He heard Kazuteru and shook his head.

"Hey, Kazu. I'm gonna tell you..something."

Their eyes finally met each other, and Uozumi finally gathered his courage. It's now or never. He desperately hoping that Kazuteru won't be disgusted after being confessed by a man, but, at the same time, he also had his doubt. The fear of rejection linger on his heart. And after this, the brunette might not be able to look at him in the same way like before.

His courage, though, slowly disappearing at the sight of violet colored irises. The raven gulped and choked on his own words, hesitating. But, he made up his mind.

"I like you."

There! He said it! But, Kazuteru's expression was unreadable, and he looked shocked at first. Slowly, his face contorted into a confusion and the brunette looked away from his gaze. Oh. Shit.

"I-It doesn't mean you have to respond the same way. I just..I somehow feel a lot more comfortable when I'm with you. A-and, you don't need to be scared. I won't do anything weird to you and I won't mind to stay as friends. It just.. I..uh.. need to confess it. I don't want to keep it anymore. And it's okay if you reject me! I' with being friends-"

A hand covered his lips and the green colored eyes looked at Kazuteru, who was turning a beet red. "That..is not fair." The hand retreated. He saw Kazuteru covering his own face which already became red to his ears.

"I'm..sorry?"

Confusion played on his mind. For the love of god. What happened here, he doesn't even know anymore! In front of him was Kazuteru who turned into a mess after his confession. Does that mean a posive reaction. His trail of thoughts was cut off as he got pulled down.

A lips pressed against his.

"You're really not fair, Uozumi. Telling me about being just friends is fine with you. I...should be the one to confess tonight." The raven stared at the brunette for a while, memorizing the very cute sight before him. That flushed face. Without a second thought, his hands shot out to wrap themselves around Kazuteru's waist, pulling the brunette closer to him.

"So..does that means..we can go on a date?" He asked and his hug went tighter as he felt a nod.

He will never forget this Christmas gift.

* * *

><p>An

It's crappy, I know, I'm sorry. But, seriously. Uozumi and Kazuteru needs a lot of love. I realized that this might be OOC a lot, but yea, their personality is still a bit vague, so...here I am. Making a very late Christmas fic. or whatsoever. Forgive me.

Anyway, English is not my first language so excuse the grammar errors. Let see if anyone like this pairings and I might make more in the future. Maybe sequels, or maybe another oneshots.


End file.
